


Star of Gondor

by Archet



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Boromir Lives, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Miraculously undead!Boromir, Sexual Content, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archet/pseuds/Archet
Summary: I will take all he offers with a happy heart, and renew my vow to never let him forget.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Star of Gondor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not originate nor create these characters, only this short fic(let).  
> Feedback: welcomed and appreciated, thanks!

He sleeps beside me, trusting as a child, one arm flung over his head, long, slender fingers curled into his palm. The stars of Gondor twine about his lean waist, painstakingly stitched into the smooth silk of the thin coverlet. Silver stars upon a black field, and his skin glows warmly underneath with his own light.

His hair, tangled and fair, fans across my pillow. I claim a lock, rubbing it between finger and thumb, watching it spark golden in the morning sunlight. My golden lover, and even after a year he yet still blushes when I tell him as such.

He is _beautiful_ , sprawled next to me, a treasure more rare and fine than any wonder this world might offer. My hands cradling his hips, I taste his skin, gentling kisses across his belly, tonguing the sweet cup of his navel. Beneath me he stirs, barely, head turning on the pillow, and drawing away I tug the coverlet down, revealing his nakedness.

His cock, half-hard, juts proudly from the nest of wiry curls. Smiling, I bury my nose there, breathing him inside me, aching for him already. Muscled thighs nudge apart, and even in sleep he responds to me, his lover, his king. My breath stills as I look upon him, so trusting, so fine, resting in my care.

He sleeps, and my hands wander his body, mapping every dip and curve as if I didn’t already know him so well. So warm, is he, a steady constant heat under my touch. Fingertips ghost along his firming shaft, and he mumbles sleepily, and I cannot contain my smile.

He sleeps beside me, trusting as a child, and I will pull him from his dreams with my hands and my mouth. I will taste his lips, watch as those fine, green eyes open for the first time this day and gifts me with the most exquisite look of love and lust. I will map the scars upon his chest, and yet again ache that I could not take them from him completely, and listen as he tells me, yet again, to worry not over them.

I will take all he offers with a happy heart, and renew my vow to never let him forget just how beautiful he is, my golden lover, my brave warrior, my Boromir, the truest, noblest star of Gondor.


End file.
